Tales of a Wandering Moon
by whitemist0
Summary: In this story, my OC named Moon meets the Elgang for the first time, eventually becoming part of it, and making new friends and enemies along the way. Rated T: for cursing, blood, and killing. (Bad at summaries) All criticism is appreciated.
1. Chapter One: A new Moon

_**A/N I do not own Elsword or anything related to Elsword except Moon/Eclipse and Alpha. Enjoy the story...**_

"Where? What the hell?" Robots. The only things that I see are robots.

"He has awakened from his slumber. He must not feel yet! Put him back to sleep."_ Wait a minute, I think that I've seen a picture of them in a history book. I think they're called Nasods?_

"He is figuring out what we are. Hurry!" _Wait, I'm remembering something_.

"Uuuuhh!" I was with my family in our house, eating dinner together, until suddenly, demons broke in, knocking me and my family unconscious.

_**(Start of Flashback)**_

"Mommy, I'm scared." My little sister was crying, clutching my mother's arm, curled up next to her.

"There's to be afraid of. Your 'big bro' will protect you. You can count on that!" I was so confident at that time, but soon my confidence crumbled-the doors of the dungeon we were in opened-and a demon who resembled a skeleton appeared before us.

"Hello, and welcome to my dungeon. This is where you will remain for the time being, at least until that girl is of marrying age... Because then, I can trade her for gold!" The demon had an evil, greedy look on his face. I could tell what he was thinking.

"You wouldn't dare!"

''On the contrary, I would, and have, done anything for gold." He was the demon little kids only hear of in stories. "Mmmwwaaahahahaha!" I almost immediately escaped the ropes that I was stuck in.

"No! Moon!" By the time mother had said my name (which is Moon by the way), I had already had the lower half of my left leg frozen and when I fell to the floor, it burst into pieces.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Soon after, to torture me even more, he froze the top of where my leg had shattered and put me in even more pain.

"Now, I have no more use for you... Take him to the forest nearby. Let us see how long he will last."

''Hahahaha, mwaaaahhahahahaa! Farewell weak little boy."

Soon after, the sorcerer's henchmen had come in to drag me away. But before they threw me into the forest, the sorcerer had one, final thing to say. "Child. If you somehow survive this, come find me in The Temple of Frozen Water. I will be waiting, no matter how long. Let it be hundreds of years, it makes no difference. It's not like I have anything better to do..."

After that, he paused. "Now, throw him into the forest! Farewell, weakling. Remember, I will always be here..." And that's the last thing I remember. His laugh still echoes in my head.  
**_(Flashback end)_**  
Back in the present, the Nasods are about to put me back to sleep. "He is figuring out what we are!" _No, I will not be imprisoned again! Not again!_ At that thought, the glass, tube-like container surrounding me and the small wires connected to me instantly froze, starting from my left leg until everything was frozen, excluding myself.

After that, when I tried to move, everything that was frozen had shattered. I ended up falling from the shattered front of the tube. "Aaaahhhhh!" A hard thump was heard and when I looked up, I saw several red and blue flashing lights. Then I saw two Nasod soldiers and a scientist coming towards me. It looked like he was contacting some higher up Nasod.

"Initiate code aghltyu4p00." Then, after hearing something else, the one Nasod soldier nodded.

"But sir, we have not yet completed the experiments." He appeared to be slightly distressed.

"It does not matter. This will make it more interesting. Let's just see how long he lasts until he becomes a lunatic." I heard this last sentence before I snapped.

''Let's see how long he lasts until he becomes a lunatic?'. Just who do you think you are?!" I pounced at one of the soldiers, somehow freezing his face.

"Hyyyaaahh!" I jumped off of the one, jumping onto the next. Mid-air, I did a spin kick, hitting the other soldier in the face, freezing his face then some.

"Aaahhh!" Surprisingly enough, I heard the Nasod that I had kicked screaming.

" Kyyaaaaahahahahaa! I didn't think that Nasods had feelings!" _Is that what my laugh sounds like? And more importantly, why did I laugh at his__screaming?_

"It looks like the side-effects are starting to show." I heard the higher up Nasod say from the scientist's communications device on his ear.

"Hehehehe. He is starting to go insane already." _Wait? I'm going insane?_ _**Of**_ _**course you are**_._** Do you not remember what that Nasod had said**_?

''Of course I do, but wait, who am I talking to?" _**You,**_ _**of course**_. _**Who else would you be talking to**_?

"True enough.''

"Hey you. Scientist, or whatever." I paused before continuing.

"Give me your communications device, Now! Unless you'd like to be like your friends here." I said pointing at his Nasod co-workers. He quickly gave me his device and I quickly knocked him onto the ground freezing where I hit. I do wonder how I freeze things by touching touching them.

"You were experimented on by me and my partner." I suddenly heard him. As if he had read my mind, he continued.

"We found you in a forest, so-because we had finally found something to experiment on-we brought you to the only facility that we knew of and applied what we had learned over the years onto your leg and into your body."

''What do you mean 'into my body'?" I was pondering over this until he spoke again.

"We created a certain fluid that, if put into a person's blood stream, they can harness a single element of that person's choice." He seemed to speak in a monotone voice.

''Hhmm."

"It seems that-unwillingly-you harness ice. That is the same element that your left leg controls. I will research further into this." _He's getting annoying._

"As you humans would say, I am giving you a 'free pass'. You may leave, but on one condition: you allow me to monitor your power levels and strain, along with all other important aspects of your leg and powers." He paused before he continued, which bothered me.

"Do we have a deal?"

I had to think a bit before I gave an answer. "Yes, but I have a single question." I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer to this question.

_**Just ask already! I'm getting bored**_. "Fine, I'll ask, just shut up!" _**No**__._ I was bickering amongst myself. Hard to believe.

"Nasod whatever, my question is, am I really going insane?" The communications device went quiet for a minute.

"Yes, you are beginning to go insane. If, and I stress the word 'If', we would have been able to finish the experiment, this probably would not have been a side-effect."

_**So I'm just a side effect?**_ _**As if!**_

"You see, every human has a bit of insanity inside of them, but with this as a side effect, it will very likely be brought out to the fullest. If we had finished the experiment, though, it would have been drowsiness ,or something like that."

_**So I guess that I was always part of you**_. _**Hehe**_.

"I hate you..."_** I love you too**_.

"Shut up.'' I was, yet again, bickering amongst myself.

"Now, you are able to go. I have opened the shaft so that you can leave. Now, go. And remember our deal, human!"

_**I hate him**_. "I bet he loves you to." I said, mockingly. _**Shut up!**_

"Whatever. I'm gonna' jump... 1...2...3!" Finally, I'm out of there.

"Human, I have one last thing to say: my name is Alpha." I didn't know he could contact me out of here.

"Alright... Hey, Alpha, where exactly am I?" It took him only a few seconds to respond.

''You are in a forest just outside Ruben Village. But be careful there are hunters and wild anima-" Kkchhnkk. A young boy dressed in full red came out from behind me, slashing at me, and I countered with me leg.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here before!" The red boy could barely keep his sword connected with my leg.

"Alpha, can you get me a database for this boy?"

"Yes, I can. I'll upload it to your earpiece. It will show as a hologram that you can interact with... Uploading it now." A few seconds after I said that, a hologram appeared before me.

"Hmm... Elsword... Is that this boy's name, Alpha?" Elsword was probably about to push me back with all of his remaining might, but I withdrew my leg away from his big sword. Before he could hit me again, I kicked his sword out of his hands and kicked him backwards, making him fall to the floor.

"There seems to have been a huge misunderstanding between the two of us. I originally had zero intentions of hurting you. But now..." The red haired boy began to run towards his sword, which was stabbed into a tree, which was also partly frozen.

"I'm just kidding. I wouldn't do that if I were you." This sentence stopped him in his tracks, while he was staring at his sword in awe, which was beginning to freeze.

"H-how did you d-do that?" Elsword stuttered.

"Take me to Ruben Village and get me a place to stay for a couple nights. Then, I'll tell you."

_**This'll be interesting. **_"Shut up, lunatic." Elsword was staring at me like he just saw a lion eating a fawn. Suddenly, I heard Alpha talking in my ear-piece.

"You are becoming more of a lunatic and less sane every second. Soon, you will very likely be able to see 'it', while no one else can."

_**M**__**y name is Eclipse, you stupid-ass Nasod**_. "Alpha, just stop talking for one minute." Elsword was still staring at me when I heard him say something.

''You're Moon, right? I can take you to Ruben Village...'' Suddenly, he was almost completely well-mannered. ''Please, come this way." Elsword grabbed his sword, shattering the tree, and I followed. I was finally on my way to Ruben Village.  
_

Chapter One End


	2. Chapter Two: New enemies and friends

"Hey everybody! We're back!" Elsword screamed as he slammed open a door to a cabin filled with an odd group of people inside, which I was assuming was Elsword's a group of Elsword's 'friends'.

"Hey Elsword, who's the dude next to you?" A man with black hair, a scar on his face, and armor looked over me, smirking. "He looks like he just got experimented on."

_**Oh, the irony!**_ _**We did just get experimented on!**_ Another guy, with blonde hair and spiky black parts which looked ears, looked at me and and stared.

"Elsword, are you really okay with him staying here? I can tell by the look on Eve's face that she isn't.''

Silence fell upon the room for a brief moment, until an elf-girl spoke up.

''I think that we should give this boy a cha-'' The she-elf had been cut off by a girl with silver hair, who was probably Eve.

"He has Nasod technology such as Raven... Experimented on, I assume."

As Eve said that, everybody started staring at me. "Moon, this is Alpha. I repeat, this is Alpha. You need to get out of there. That 'Eve', as the blonde boy said, is the Nasod queen. A cruel, evil being."

Eve overheard what Alpha was saying to me, so she jumped towards me, and called "Oberon! Ophelia!"

She had called her two Nasod drones, shooting balls of electricity at me. _**Kill her, kill her, kill her! Do it now!**_ "Shut up, Eclipse!" Suddenly, I felt a burst of energy and I was knocked to the ground coughing up blood and laughing.

"Kha-hahahahah!" They all stared in fear, until the blonde spoke up, saying " His eyes turned the color red! Like a lunar eclipse! His hair and clothes are also the vice-versa versions of his original clothes, and his left eye is now covered by hair too! Although, his right eye isn't anymore.''

Everybody stepped back in fear, as a purple haired girl yelled "Fireballs!", jumping up into the air. She shot four fireballs at me. I barely dodged one, but was hit by the other three sending me flying, and laughing.

"Kyaaaahhhahahaha!"

"You cannot defeat me, for I'm insa-" I was suddenly hit in the back of the neck blacking out. Before I was fully unconscious, I heard somebody say "-ink he meant 'Insane, Insanity, insax?" But somebody else was speaking too. " The only possible words are 'Insanity or Insane'. Maybe that is why he burst out in laughter, going after Eve. Though, she is partly responsible."

* * *

Hours later, I woke up in a room from somebody speaking in my left ear. The voice was that of Alpha. "-oon, are you there? Moon?" He had a somewhat distressed voice tone.

"Yes, I am. What do you want?" There was a sudden silence.

"Your mental instability went past where it should have been days from now! Because of that, I created a type of medicinal pill which will keep your lunacy down and limit it. However, if you come near death, the so called 'Eclipse' will take over your body and consciousness until you are knocked out." He paused before continuing.

"I am also sending one small capsule full of these pills to you via your holographic PC. This PC is built into your ear-piece, and you will be able to summon it from said PC." I sighed after he stopped.

"Thank you very much, Alpha. I'm assuming that you'll be sending me them weekly. Correct?" Alpha almost immediately answered my question.

"Yes, and I also require you to come and visit me so I can give your leg a fine-tuning. I will send you the parts you need to build a small, square teleportation device so you can get here quickly. And, as I said earlier, I will also send you a capsule full of medicine."

Right before I could say 'thank you Alpha' and jump out of the window, the door slammed open and the guy with the nasod arm came barging in, yelling "Gotcha' punk! Guys, I got him! He was trying to escape through the window!"

_**Looks like this is it... Not!**_ "Just stop the commentary-for once-Eclipse..." The man was soon joined by the elf, Elsword, the purple/grape-head girl, Eve, the girl/guy with blonde hair, and a cute looking girl in oriental-style clothes.

"Guys, maybe we should leave him be... I can sense that he has 'issues'." The girl in an old Japanese-style kimono probably meat well. But when she said 'issues', she probably meant my being psychotic.

"We all know that he has issues. I mean, he laughed when he coughed out blood and was sent flying." Elsword said. Stupidly, I might add.

"Might I add that he was sent flying in a fight that Eve started?" The girl/guy said, while everybody ignored him/her, and just kept glaring at me, excluding the oriental-girl.

"No, you don't get what I'm saying. I mean that he has mental issues. As in, he's. A. Lu-na-tic." Everybody, except Eve and the oriental-girl, who was speaking, gasped.

"Actually, _**We **_prefer mentally-ill." I spoke up because nobody else would._** That's right, though I never thought that I'd be saying it.**_

"When you say 'we', do you mean that guy in the mirror?" The oriental girl was pointing at the mirror, while everybody just stared at the alternate version of me.

"Oh, him? He's just Eclipse, my 'lunatic' side..."

"I agree with Ara. And by the way, 'Moon', is it? The girl in the kimono is Ara Haan, one of the 'Elgang's' Members. And on two other notes, I'm Rena. And this is the 'Elga-" The she-elf was cut off by Eve.

"Alright, I'll believe you if he shows us his left leg... Then, I'll go easy on him. And we won't try to kill him." Eve demanded this from 'Rena'.. I gave her a glare, while everybody stared at her, like she had dirty thoughts.

"Fine, but don't try to take it off. Got it?"As I rolled up my leg-sleeve, Eve said "Sure... Fine." Everybody just stared in awe at my leg, which was a Nasod prototype limb. "So, I'm not the only one..." The man with the Nasod arm said as he stared at my leg.

"Moon, this is Raven! He is our frie-" She was, yet again, cut off by Eve.

"You, where did you get this leg?! This is technology that only Royal Nasod Scientists posses! Who did this to you?!" Eve came up to me and aimed her drones' weapons at me.

"Do not tell her my name! It is of the utmost importance!" Eve overheard this and yelled into my ear.

"Who are you? Are you a Royal Scientist?" Alpha probably thought hard before answering this question, because it took him awhile to answer.

"I am, yes, but I will not tell you my name!" My ear started to ring.

"Alpha, quiet! You're hurting my ears!" I snapped. Shit.

"Tell me his name, boy! Or else you will hurt!" She was really serious.

"No! Plus, a little pain won't hurt_ that _much! I lasted through my leg being frozen and shattered, ad that hurt like hell! Do... Your... Worst!" Eve went quiet for a moment while the others were staring at me. I heard whispers.

"He couldn't of! Did he really have to go through with that? That's awful!" But before I could respond, Eve spoke up, saying the last words that I had expected.

"Gladly." She hit me in the face two electrical bolts, but before she could do anything else, I started to laugh like a maniac who had just pulled off his greatest scheme.

"Haha. Hahaha. Kyaaaaahahahahaha! Good luck hurting me that badly!" She quickly jumped back, seeing the lust for death in my eyes.

"What? Are you afraid of lil' ol' me?" I had said, giving her a psychotic and mockingly smile. She backed away, looking at the mirror. I was in it, face-palming myself.

"Knock. Him. Out." I said through the mirror, knowing that Ara could hear me and Eve could read my lips.

"Knock him out! That's the way to stop him!"And with that sentence, at an inhuman speed, Eve slipped behind me, bashing the back of my head. Finally, I was out of the mirror, and into my body, though I was knocked out.

Though it only felt like minutes, I woke up, hours later. " Shit, it's almost nightfall...'' I paused and thought for a second. _**We can finally leave this place!**_

''Hah! My perfect chance to escape!" Soon after I said that, I jumped out of the window contacting Alpha. "Alpha I won't be talking to you 'till tomorrow. I'm going to get new clothes. And sorry about earlier."

After talking to Alpha, I shut my earpiece off and walked off in search of a search of a store to buy some clothes.

**_(Chapter Two End)_**


	3. Chapter Three: Red Haired Horror

"Uuuhhhhhh... How hard is it to find a store to buy clothes?" After I said those words, as if on cue, I saw a sign that said "Clothes Shop." _**Wow. How convenient.** _Soon after I had walked into the store, a white jacket caught my attention.

"Oh, so you like this one, do you? It's a collector's item. It was hand made and is two-of-a-kind." I was staring at the stitching, and the emblems all over it.

"What do you mean, 'two-of-a-kind'?"

She looked at me with a stare that could only mean she was surprised. "Well, you see, we don't have the other one. It was lost hundreds of years ago." I stared at her with surprise.

"Alright then. How much to buy it?" I would be able to pay for anything I wanted because I 'borrowed' Elsword's wallet.

(Suddenly, Elsword sneezed and wondered if he was getting sick.)

"That'll be 8,000ED, please. This jacket doesn't come with a warranty, though." I checked through Elsword's wallet, and he had 20,000ED. Who'd of thought!

(Elsword was in a sparring match, about to hit somebody mid-air, when he sneezed, causing him to fail, falling and getting hit instead. "Damn, I am definitely getting a cold...")

The jacket that I bought was white, with cat-ears on the hood, tiger stripes on the back, some symbols that resemble different phases of the moon scattered all over the jacket, and sky-blue fur on the inside. I also bought a full white long-sleeve shirt with orange stripes along the arms, which had cost about 5,000ED, give-or-take a couple hundred. After I paid the fees, I went into the changing room to try the jacket and shirt on-they fit perfectly._** They look good on you...**_"When did you get here?" I said looking at the mirror.

_**I've been here the whole time. Though if you were to look at me, the colors would be reversed.**_ He was right. His jacket was blue with white tiger stripes, it had a hood with cat-ears, white fur on the inside, but the symbols were just the same. His eyes were always different colors then mine. Though, my left eye was orange, while my other was hidden behind my hair, being the color of a lunar eclipse.

His eyes, on the other hand, were almost exact replicas of mine. His left eye was hidden behind his hair, while his right eye was showing. His left eye was the same color as mine, while his right eye was also the same.

As soon as I walked out of the door to the changing room, I heard the door-chime ring, as a girl with red hair, and red clothes, entered the store. "She looks a-lot like somebody I've met before..." I was muttering to myself as she began to speak.

"Hey Mary! Do you still have the jacket that I'd wanted?" She looks a-lot like... Elsword!

"Oh, Elesis, when did you get back? Your brother, Elsword seemed worried about you!"_** Elesis, huh?**_

"I'm doing fine. But again, do you still have the jacket that I wanted?" Mary stared at Elesis, and Elesis looked like she was going to explode and had places to be.

"No, but I'm sorry. I just sold it to a handsome young man. He went to the changing room a minute ago, so he may still be in there. If you want to go have a look, it'll cost you 500ED!" Mary looks like she just got married. She was that happy.

"Sure." And with that word, Elesis vanished, reappearing right before me, punching me into the changing room, and punching me again, knocking me out.

"-ey, wake up, you still haven't given me you jacket yet!" I felt burning slaps on my face, waking me up.

"Uhh, go away. I'm not giving you my Jacket. I'm hiding from some people in this village, so this is the only way. Just leave me alone, Fire Bitch." She stared at me with a shocked face, punching me, but I intercepted by kicking her hand away, freezing part of it. "Hmm. It seems that I can't freeze her hand or arm completely." She punched me in the face, again, knocking me on the ground, while Mary just stood there watching it happen.

"What do you mean, freeze my whole hand?" As soon as she said that, Elsword came bursting through the door.

"Shit! I gotta' hide!" I immediately created a mirror and hid myself behind it.

"Oh! Hey sis! I didn't know you got back!" Crap! I was right! They are after me! "By the by, have you seen this guy? He went berserk and has mental 'issues'. Here's a picture of him." He stopped and looked at the mirror, pausing. "Man, do I really look this good? I'm probably a lady killer!"

Elesis just laughed. "Ahahahaha! Wow, you are just amazing! It's amazing how stupid somebody could be! And on a different note, no. I haven't seen the guy in the picture." They stared at each other for a couple minutes, until Elsword spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Well, thanks anyways, sis." Elesis nodded.

"Sure thing, but I'll be out for a while, running errands and... Stuff." Elsword nodded.

"Okay, Elesis. See you around..." And with that, Elsword left the shop, and I was finally able to leave my hiding spot.

But before I could leave the store, Elesis grabbed me by my wrist and threw me back onto the floor. "You, because I just saved your neck, you're paying for whatever I want from this store and this villages' restaurant." I nodded.

"I'm just warning you. I only have 8,000ED left from Els-I mean my-wallet." She punched me in the face for like the 5th time. "What is it with you and punching people?!" She kicked me in the gut.

"You pick-pocketed my little brother's wallet?! Why would you do that?!" She kicked me again.

"I have only two things to say. One; I was broke after... Leaving my home. And second; I had to get new clothes. And frankly, he probably has more ED somewhere." She face-palmed herself.

"H-he doesn't have anymore ED. He carries all of it around with him like an retard. But anyways, we can go now." She grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the room and making me pay for her clothes.

"That costs 4,500ED." I laughed.

"Sure~." I handed Mary the ED and glanced at Elesis. "Fire-Bitch." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" She punched me in my face.

"Nothing, Fire-Bi-" She kicked my leg and grabbed my arm. "Why?" I said, miserably.

"Now, it's time for me to get treated to some delicious, gourmet food." She pulled me out of the store, dragging me into the darkness of the night.

(Chapter Three End)


	4. Chapter Four: Parting

"Umm, umm, umm!" Elesis was enjoying her food, while I was working on rough designs for my Nasod Gauntlets, which would supposedly enable me to touch things without freezing them. "Oi, Ice-Boy, what are you doing?" Elesis finally broke the silence, but in the most obnoxious way possible.

"If you must know, ever since I left the lab, I have been rapidly excelling in brain strength, making me smarter. With a bit of help from Alpha, I should be able to bui-" She flicked my nose, cutting me off.

"Yeah. Okay, but I didn't ask you your life story, you know. Well, anyways, I gotta' go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute." After she left, I spotted a small pendant in the shape of a small flame.

"Hmm. I think she would like that."

I soon found myself walking over and picking it up. But suddenly, I was startled by an old woman's voice. "Aahh, so you like that pendant, eh? It is a pendant that was infused with a moonstone. It has the magical power to boost a person or animal's fire magic."

"Ah! This would be perfect for Elesis! How much for it?" I heard myself say, while the old lady who owns this small jewelry stand just laughed.

"Ahahahaha! That depends. Do you want this so that you can give it to somebody you love?" I-for some unknown reason-started to blush.

"W-wha?! N-no w-way! I m-mean, maybe... I don't know." She let me continue. "I just met her, but I'll be going away soon. So, I figured that I'd give her this pendant as a sort of, uh, parting gift. But, before I buy it, I would like to have a message engraved into it." She laughed again.

"Hahaha. You answered my question. What do you want to be engraved?" I was getting ready to answer, when I saw a red-headed boy in the distance.

"I want the words 'Don't forget me when I'm gone. I'll be back soon. Love~Moon.' engraved onto it. Thank you.." She snapped her fingers and the pendant burst into flames. When it stopped burning, the pendant had what I wanted were engraved into it. " Thanks!"

As soon as I sat back down, Elesis came out of the bathroom happily. "Hey, Ice-boy, I never did get your name." I was shocked at this question, but I still answered.

"It's Moon. And earlier, when El-Retardo said I had mental 'issues', he meant Eclipse. My 'other half'."

She had a stony face and was probably shocked. "Wait, wha-" She was cut off by some screaming imbecile.

"You! Guys, I found him!" He was at least three miles away. I calculated that I had about three minutes. Give-or-take one or two.

"Listen, I'm going to be taking my leave, but before I do..." I moved fowards and kissed Elesis, my lips touching hers. It lasted a few seconds, until she pushed me away.

"What was that for?!" Was all that she said, but when she looked up, I was already gone. She had noticed something in her hand, and saw a small, flame shaped pendant in her hand. "What's this? 'Don't forget me when I'm gone. I'll be back soon. Love~Moon.'. Aaaww. He likes me?" Her face was blushing as red as her hair.

"Hey, sis? Where did that guy go? And what happened to you?" She punched him in the face. "That is none of your business! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to talk to Rena!" She stormed of, grabbing Rena by the arm and all of the other girls followed.

When all of the guys were out of sight, Elesis began to speak. "So, that guy, Moon, kissed me and gave me this pendant." All of the girls gasped, aside from Elesis and began asking questions.

"Do you mean cheek kiss or lips kiss?" Elesis started blushing.

"Lips..."

"W-whaaaaa?!" Rena gasped. "Now, at least me and Raven aren't the only ones who have, you know, made out." Elesis blushed even harder.

"We didn't make-out! But he did give me his pendant." Elesis showed everyone her pendant, and they gasped, yet again.

"'Don't forget me when I'm gone. I'll be back soon. Love~Moon.'. What the heck does this mean?!"

Rena screamed the last sentence, attracting the attention of the guys, yelling "What's going on?! Is somebody hurt?" They rushed over, while Elesis quickly hid her pendant. _**This is too funny!**_ I was watching on a little camera that I slipped onto Elesis' arm.

"Hey, Elesis? What's that on your arm?" Ah, crap! She found out!

"What, Rena? What do you mea-why that little sneak! If I see him again, I'll strangle him!" Uhh! Just the thought of being strangled-by her! Ugk...

"Hey, if you're watching this, we'll find you! We'll search for you every once in a while or if we're bored, but you'd best watch out!" Idiot Elsword. I spoke on the little speaker attached to the camera.

"El-idiot! If you're hearing this, I'm probably far away... Probably... Anyways, I won't be seeing you guy for awhile. Sayanora, but two things first..." I paused for a minute. "One, next time we meet, don't let Eve go berserk on me. And second, see you around, Elesis... Hope you liked the pendant..." And with that, I got off of the speaker and stopped talking. But before they broke my camera I did see Elsword bickering with Elesis.

"What did he mean by 'pendant'? Did you go on a date with him?" Elesis was shocked by what Elsword said.

"Nooo way! Nuh-uh!" She shook her head, blushing hard.

"Yes, she did." Rena butted in telling Elsword about our 'date' and how me and Elesis kissed. When Rena was done talking, Elsword almost went berserk trying to find me.

"Uuuhhh! Where is he?!" He had to be restrained by the man with the Nasod arm, whose name was revealed to be 'Raven'. "Let go of me Raven!" But just as it was about to get interesting, Eve grabbed my camera.

"You do not get to see this!" She yelled.

"Drop it Eve! Stupid, Nasod, Bi-" She broke it before I could finish my sentence.

"Bitch..." Then, I headed to Alpha's lab. "Alpha, I'm coming over. See ya' soon." Then I got out one of the small transporters that I built, opened it, and jumped in. "See you soon, Alpha." _**Ooohh no! you're**_ _**mumbling to yourself again!**_

''Shut up, Eclipse.''

(Chapter Four End)


	5. Chapter Five: New Contract

Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been working on 4 other stories, but here are the character's classes!

Ara: Little Xia, Little Specter, Asura

Add: Tracer, Time Tracer, Diabolic Esper

Elesis: Free Knight, Pyro Knight, Blazing Heart

Raven: Taker, Sword Taker, Blade Master

Rena: Ranger, Trapping Ranger, Night Watcher

Aisha: Magician, High Magician, Elemental Master

Chung: Guardian, Shelling Guardian, Tactical Trooper

Elsword: Knight, Magic Knight, Rune Slayer

Eve: Another Code, Code: Architect, Code: Empress

OC/Moon/Eclipse-16 ½ years old: **Seeker**; **Moonlit Seeker**, Shadow Seeker, Phantom Seeker; **Eclipsed Assassin**, Darkness Commander, Phantasm Chaser  
_(A/N: The bold classes are the ones that Moon is and will be.)_

* * *

Chapter 5  
(Moon's P.o.v.)

It'd been four and a half months since I'd last seen the 'elgang', and in my boredom, I had picked up a few new hobbies to keep me busy when I had nothing to do. One of which, was bounty-hunting, which was also the reason why I was wearing a mask on the lower half of my face. Anyways, I was walking through Elder, pick-pocketing people here and there-only because my hands were wrapped in bandages-and searching for Elder's alchemist, whose name is 'Echo'. "Echo... Who has 'Echo' as a name? I mean maybe if they echo what other people or themselves says-says-sa-"

I was cut off by a random guy dressed in white with a purple shirt, who slammed me into the ground, yelling "Move it, bitch!" I kicked his leg, but he just shrugged it off, mumbling "Shit! Now I'm all damn dirty!" He quickly came back to me, but kicked me in the gut, then ran away-again. But before I could even imagine things getting worse, my mask for the bottom half of my face was knocked off, causing people to back away in fear. I even heard a knight say "Look, it's the 'Moonlit Hunter'! Get him!" I jumped up, pulled my mask back on, and began running.

"Stop! In the name of Elder!" I was running as fast as I would be if I was being chased by the Elgang-or more specifically-Eve.

I jumped onto a fruit cart, then jumped into a wall, grabbing the wall's top, and began scaling that wall, quickly reaching the top. But right when thing were taking a turn for the better, I heard a completely different voice say "Stop, or I'll have to end you, 'Moonlit Hunter', or whatever your name is!" I felt a blade touch the back of my neck, and I slowly turned around, putting my hands up, with a smirk on my face. When I turned around, I was shocked to see one of the Elgang, Elesis.

"Heh. You think that I'm scared, Elesis the 'Pyro Knight'? In your dreams!" I created throwing knives in my hands out of ice, and began to throw them at Elesis in rapid succession. Though, she quickly burned them all.

"Ice, white hair, and a jacket with cat ears? Moon? Is that you?" I chuckled a-bit, then laughed.

"It's been awhile. How's elbrat doing?" I laughed a-bit more, then snapped my fingers, and a small blade appeared in my hand, which I decided to throw at Elesis. She easily blocked it, but by the time she looked up, I was already far ahead of her.

"Hey, get back here! Moon!" When she said that, I was already near a shop that said 'Alchemist'.

"How convenient." I walked in, and saw a girl a little bit smaller than me, talking with Whitey.

I heard the girl say "Alright, I'll have what you want in a couple days. What's your name, by the way?"

"It's Add. Yours is Echo, correct?" The girl, named Echo, nodded.

"Add... Hmmmm. Alpha, get me a tracker."

"Alright, but what for?"

"I'm going to track 'Add', and I'll also find somebody to put a bounty on his head." I chuckled and Alpha said "Alright. Sending it over now. Just don't kill him unless you have to." After Alpha said that, a small, crescent shaped device appeared in my hand.

"I always have to."

But soon, I was pushed over by Add, which gave me the perfect opportunity to stick my tracker on him. "Watch it, white-haired, dumbass bitch." I pushed him back and he snarled at me. "Bitch."

_**His jacket is similar to ours... You think that's the second of our jacket?**_ Eclipse suddenly said, surprising me. "Maybe..." I walked over to Echo, and started asking her some questions.

* * *

(Add's P.o.v.)

"Stop chasing me, you fuckers!" I was being fucking chased by fucking knights.

"Stop! In the name of Elder!" I was only running because I 'borrowed' some money from a random stranger.

"Fuck off! Stupid knights!" When making a turn, I slammed into another dude dressed almost completely in white, including a white jacket and a mask covering the bottom half of his face. "Move it, bitch!" I pushed the guy onto the ground, but when I was running away, he kicked me in the shin. "Fuck! Now I'm all damn dirty." I ran back to the guy, and kicked him in the gut, then ran-again.

"Get back here cretin!" All the knights stopped chasing me, then I heard "Look, it's the 'Moonlit Hunter'! Get him!" Then I heard "Stop, in the name of Elder!"

"Is that all they can say?" I remarked, then began walking for about five minutes, until I saw a shop that sold food. "Hmm. 'Think I'll go there. I am getting hungry." After I said that, as if on que, my stomach grumbled. "Looks like I fucking have to go to where someone might notice me." I decided to wait until a person came out with a bag of what I wanted, and I took the first chance that I got. But I was surprised when the one I was stealing from was a girl in oriental-style clothes, but I just 'borrowed' it anyways, but her seven companions almost stopped me, but I just quickly ran, blasting them with my Dynamos' Void Breakers, which were small black holes-or something like that. While running, I came across a shop that 'Alchemist'.

"Perfect... Just where I wanted to be..." When I entered the alchemist's shop, I saw a small girl at the counter, who said "Welcome. What may I do for you?"

"I need some explosive chemicals. Specifically: the ones that make the biggest 'Boom'." The girl nodded, and headed into a smaller room in the back, and came out saying "It'll take a couple of days to make, so I'd say it'll be done in four-to-five days." I nodded, and she continued. "I need your name for the order."

"The name's Add. And yours is Echo, correct?" She nodded, and I began to walk away, until I slammed into who appeared to be the 'Moonlit Hunter'. "Wonder why they call this dip-shit that." I soon after gave another remark, which was "Watch it, white-haired, dumbass bitch." I was pushed back by him, and just said "Bitch," as I walked out the door.

(Moon's P.o.v.)

After my encounter with 'Add', I went to a food shop where I saw the Elgang, but luckily, they didn't notice me (only because they were bickering about Add). I walked in and asked for 'Boiled Phoru', and it was the most expensive thing on their menu. They told me the price was 36,000 ED, and that it would be ready shortly. But while waiting, I noticed some people out the windows and inside the shop staring at me, so walked back up to the counter and said "Hey, I'm kind of in a hurry. Would you be able to speed it up?" I looked back and saw Elesis walking towards the store, and I was tapped on my shoulder and the cashier said "Sir? Here's you Phoru. Enjoy!" She smiled, and I returned the gesture.

"Thanks!" I put some ED down on the counter and ran out the door, having Elesis spot me.

"Moon! Back he-" She was cut off by a group of men pushing her to the side. "Moon! Watch out! These guys are after you!" She could probably tell by how they were blitzing towards my direction and throwing small blades at me.

"Stop it, you dicks!" I threw some card-shaped ice-knives at them, wounding one of them, and missing the rest. They all remained quiet, but I bumped into somebody, stumbling, then took a turn, but got into where I could either take one turn, or go back, but there was a group of people in front of the turn, so I thought "I have no other options..." I ran head-on to the men, while one came towards me. I jumped, freezing one's legs, but I was slashed on the arm in the process. "Aahh! Fuck me!" I fell, but quickly got up, only to be knocked in the back of he head, blacking out. "Shit..."

* * *

(?'s P.o.v.)

"Hey guys! Keep up if you can!" I teased the boys far behind me, who were struggling to catch-up.

"Good luck, loser-boys!" An elf girl laughed, teasing a man with a metal arm and blade, who was blushing and struggling because of his heavy arm. I ran for about five minutes, (until we were all exhausted) and stopped at a shop which sold expensive foods.

"Hey Ara, is there anything you want?" When Rena asked me this question, I nodded, and simply replied "Phoru!" I laughed,and Rena walked into the shop.

_You know, we haven't seen or heard anything about Moon for awhile, except for rumors about him being the "Moonlit Assassin"_. "Oh, hey Eun! You haven't said anything about him lately." After Eun said that, I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I looked over, I saw a boy dressed in full white walking away from me, holding a wallet in his hands. I was about to yell out to him, but I was cut off by another tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Ara, here's your Phoru!"

"Thanks!" After I said that, Rena ran over to Raven, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, but then some guy in full white (who wasn't Moon) stole my Phoru, and I yelled "Hey, give it back!" All the Elgang started chasing after him, but he was shooting little black holes at us, and ended up knocking me down.

"Aahh!" _YOU CAN'T CATCH UP TO HIM... YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS..._ "I know, Eun. Just leave me be for awhile." _FINE THEN, HAVE IT YOUR WAY. JUST KNOW THAT_ _I'M HERE WHEN YOU NEED ME._ "Thanks, Eun."

(Moon's P.o.v.)

"Uuhh... What the hell happened to me?" I looked around, seeing a group of people and one guy sitting in a small throne. It also appeared that we were in a secluded room with only one door and no windows.

"Ah! You're finally awake! Welcome to my 'workshop'!" I looked at my wounds, and they were all patched up.

"Where are we?! And why did you take me here?!"

"I took you here only because I have a business proposition for you, but it couldn't be heard in public. That is, it is frowned on in public to talk about assassinations."

"'Assassinations'? I'm listening..."

"I've been hearing rumors that you're having trouble with a certain individual... A certain individual named 'Add'."

There was a long silence. "You mean Whitey? I'd gladly-but wait, what's in it for me?"

"You'll get the two best things, of course. One: the chance to kill Add. And second: 86,000 ED." I smirked when he said the amount of ED.

"Sure, I'll do it. But to whom will I turn my bounty into?"

"Wally. That is who you will ask for. But be warned... Add is not tha-"

"Yeah, I know. He's not easy to kill. Well, see ya!" I snapped my fingers, and my body slowly disintegrated into microscopic ice shards, while I disappeared. My voice echoed "I'll get Whitey for you..."

"Just perfect... Hahahahaha!"

* * *

(Chapter 5 End)


	6. Chapter Six: Life or Death Battle Part 1

Chapter 6  
(Add's P.o.v.)

"Bitch! EMP Shock!" I shot an EMP shockwave towards a psycho-assassin with a Nasod leg, and once the shockwave hit 'em, he couldn't move for a couple minutes, but he could still attack with ranged attacks. But to my surprise, he covered his leg in ice, and controlled it. "Interesti-" He suddenly appeared before me, kicking me in the gut, and when I moved back, he threw too many ice-knives at me, and I fell back, laughing, but I also thought "How the fuck did I get myself into this?"

It'd been a week and a half since I'd met 'Psycho White', or the 'Moonlit Assassin'. And he had attempted to kill me, but we just had an old fashioned fight, ending with a tie. The last thing he said was "I'll be back, so you'd better be ready..." But back to the fucking present,it was two-ish in the morning and I was walking through the streets of Altera, looking for someone to steal from when I felt a familiar presence, along with a sudden chill. "A chill? Why would I get a chi-"

"Frostbite..." I turned around to see the psycho holding his hand in my direction, with a small ball made out of frost growing bigger. "Shower!" I saw him move his hand into the air, then the ball shot up, breaking into dozens and dozens of smaller blades made out of ice, all homing towards me.

"Shit!" I began to dodge them, but when I did, they just came back to me. "What the fuck?!"

"You should be able to guess why. You know Wally, correct?" My mind went blank, until I remembered that I had beaten the shit out of some dumb stud with glasses with glasses named 'Wally'. What a shitty name.

"He hired you?! Hah! I knew he was desperate, but not that desperate!" I laughed, then my expression turned stony. "How's about we get serious?" I laughed, then I teleported to where I was behind the psycho. "Let's make this quick... Neutron Bomb!" I generated a small black hole in front of me, pulling him towards me. Once he was close enough, I punched him in the face, and laughed, until he attempted to back up, and threw a small ball into the hole, which exploded, causing us both to go flying. I stood up before him, shooting small boxes around him, then I yelled "Bitch! EMP Shock!" I shot an electro-magnetic-pulse towards him, shocking him, and immobilizing his left leg. But suddenly, he froze his leg, which allowed him to control it. "Interesti-" He suddenly disappeared, reappearing before me, and when I backed up, he threw small ice-knives at me, which knocked me onto the ground, which therefore caused me to wonder "How the fuck did I get into this mess?" I started to think back to how this started when the psycho appeared almost on top of me, and stabbed me right next to my gut.

"Hah! Didn't think you could stop me that easily, eh?!" He punched me in the face, then I heard him mumble "Shut up, Eclipse. This isn't a good time." But before he could finish me off, a blast of electricity sent him flying into a wall, making it crack and leave a silhouette of his body on it, but it also froze up, shattering.

"Stop right there, Moonlit Assassin-or I should say Moon! This poor stalker will not be your next target, for I will end your life first!"

* * *

(Eve's P.o.v.)

I was taking a walk through Altera (which was where the Elgang and I were temporarily residing), looking at some small shops that I might have liked taking Rena, Ara, Aisha, and Elesis to while showing them around Altera, when I saw a shower of what looked like ice falling from the sky in an area near me. I also heard a voice that sounded like Moon's yell "Frostbite Shower!"

I ran in the general direction of the voice, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the voice of a stalker from my past yell "Bitch! EMP Shock!" I also fell to the ground for a couple of moments due to the EMP and had to listen to their conversations. "How the fuck did I get into this mess?" I heard some ice clashing with the ground and metal smashing on ice, then I heard "Hah! Didn't think you could stop me that easily, eh?!" Once one of them said that, I got up, and began to run yet again. But as I got closer, I could hear more things, such as one mumbling "Shut up, Eclipse. This isn't a good time."

"My queen, that may be Moon. Do to this, should you not think about what you plan on doing first?" I heard a battle enhanced Moby ask, but I simply just ignored him.

"Not this time. He is attempting to kill, and that will not be forgiven." I seemed to arrive at the perfect time, because it seemed that Moon was about to kill my old stalker, but I was shocked to see him-only because I killed him months ago. "Stop right there, Moonlit Assassin-or I should say Moon! This poor stalker will not be your next target, for I will end your life first!"

* * *

(Eclipse's P.o.v.)

It'd been over a day since Moon had taken his pills, so I had gained much more power over his thoughts. "Moon, do you think that it's necessary to stalk him before you kill him?"

"Yes, it is... I need to know his movements... And the perfect time to attack would be... Now!" Moon jumped quietly down from the roof we had been on, and he let out a small chill in the direction of Add. I didn't catch what Add said, but I did hear Moon yell "Frostbite... Shower!" Once he did, a humongous shower of little ice blades started falling from the sky and homing into Add.

"I'm liking this!" When I said this, Moon didn't even notice me.

"Shit!" I heard Add yell, whilst he was dodging. "What the fuck?!"

"You should be able to guess why. You know Wally, correct?"

Once Moon said this, I heard Add yell something, then I heard him say "How about we make this quick, eh? Neutron Bomb!" Add shot out a magnetic force, which in turn, pulled me and Moon into it, stunning our left leg, and pushing us back in the explosion.

"Moon, I have an 'insane' idea! What if we freeze our leg and control it?!" Moon chuckled a-bit, then, without saying anything, took my suggestion and froze our leg, allowing us-or I should say him-to move again.

"Interesti-" Add was mumbling to himself when Moon teleported to where he was right in front of where Add was, and when Add backed up, he got hit by some knives, and I laughed when he got knocked onto the ground. After that, Moon pounced onto him, yelling "You didn't think you could possibly stop me that easily, eh?!" Moon punched him in the face, and I laughed. But before Moon could stab Add in the gut, ending him, he was shot into a wall by an electric blast, the likes of which could only be from a single person: Eve.

"Stop right there, Moonlit Assassin-or I should say Moon! You will not end this poor stalker's life, for I will end yours first!" When I looked over at Moon, who was unconscious (and due to him not taking his pills for at least a day, he was mentally unstable), and I took him over, letting him rest from the battle.

"Who do you think you're talking to, bitch? Not a Moon, but more like an Eclipse!" I snapped my fingers, and an outer layer of my body shattered, revealing my true body, which was inverse colors of Moon's outfit, though, the only difference from our last encounter was that my hair was as red as a Lunar Eclipse.

"Heh. So I was right, and you guys are Moon and Eclipse... I think I'll put a quick end to this... Code: Thun-"

"Eve, stop! Don't do it!" Eve was cut off by a red-headed teen running and yelling things at her.

"Hmmm... They look familiar... Ah, yes! The red head is the dumbass Elsword!" Elsword looked over at me, then yelled "Moon-wait, no-Eclipse?!"

"Hello, stupid red-head. How've you been, dumbass?"

"Why you little! I'll get you, you over-sophisticated dick!" He pounced at me, throwing runes at me, which I easily dodges, but what I didn't notice was when Eve yelled "Activate, Code: Thunderbolt!"

"Eve, no!" Elsword lunged at her, missing, and I saw a flash of lightning over me, which launched another of Eve's servants-one which I was not familiar with-which severely injured me when it landed, almost killing me.

"Fuck! Shit! You whore!" I was shot onto the ground, and once I was, Moon took over, which aggravated me.

"What the hell?! I was doing just fi-" I was cut off when a flash of electrical energy hit Moon in the eyes, making him go blind in the left, keeping him from seeing or doing anything. "Oh no! You're eye!" I yelled sarcastically.

I was about to take over Moon's mind when he clapped his hands together, yelling "Kamikaze Twin!"

"Finally, just what I was wanting to hear! Here I come!" I suddenly felt a burst of adrenaline course through my vains, along with the feeling of ice along my body. "Ah! I haven't felt this in weeks!" When I looked around, I saw the Elgang staring at me with their jaws wide open, then I heard a thud to my side, and when I looked, I saw that Moon had collapsed. "No! I just got out, and I'm already cut short on time... Whatever... I have to end this quick."

"Hah!" I heard Add laugh, so I looked over at Moon, who was lying on the floor. "Time to fuckin' finish this, bitch!" I saw Add kick him again, except this time, a burst of electrical energy shot directly into the same eye as before, making Moon scream in pain.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Add just laughed at his pain, then I heard Elsword say "Hey, haven't we seen him before?"

"Yes, we have. He is the stalker that was killed by my hand at least three months ago." I was surprised at what Eve had suddenly said, so I laughed.

"Let's end this, no?" I snapped my fingers, and my arm, hand, and legs, along with my feet were covered in ice, then it shattered, revealing armor on my arms and legs, while my feet were in some sort of ice amplifier. I pounced at Add, kicking him in the face, and sending him flying into a wall. When I did, I jumped towards Moon, covering his body in ice, but instead of him being completely knocked out, he woke up, covering the whole perimeter in ice, and kicking me away.

"Heh-heh." I heard a menacing, yet calming laugh come from Moon's direction, and when I looked over, I saw Moon's left leg, feet, and hands covered in what seemed to be crystals, and then he vanished. "Lookin' for me?" I saw Moon hovering over Add, then he snapped his fingers, which qued small crystal spikes to fall onto Add, stabbing him everywhere.

"Is that all you go-" Add was yelling, but was cut off when Moon said "No, I'm not. Crystal Apocalypse." Moon landed on the ground, stomping his foot down, causing crystals to appear everywhere, only targeting two people: Add and Eve. "Sayonara, Add, Eve. See you in hell." As soon as Moon said that, my body turned into mist and I didn't have a physical form any longer.

"Shit!" I sat down and saw multiple, gigantic crystals form around Add, and around Eve, along with hundreds of small ice and crystal shards which were also aiming at them.

Moon teleported high into the air, and sat down on a floating throne made out of crystals, which was at least three stories into the air. At a moment in time, it was peaceful, until Moon raised his hand into the air, slowly pushing it down. "Watch out!" Chung was rushing towards Eve, who was smack in the middle of all the crystals and ice shards, which were rushing towards either Eve or Add.

"Eve, no!" Elsword rushed towards Eve, ready to take any blow needed to save her life.

* * *

(Chapter Six End)


	7. Chapter Seven: LifeDeath Battle Part 2

(Moon's P.o.v.)

I remember getting knocked around by Add, and shot at by Eve, but how did I end up here (Though, I am enjoying myself). "Eve, no!" I looked down, smirking at their misery. All of my crystals were shooting towards either Add or Eve.

"I wonder... Who'll die first?" I looked at Eve and a she got cut by the smaller ones, and when I looked at where Add was, he wasn't there anymore. "Oh well, I'll complete that contract another time. But for now, if I bring someone her core... I could get at least 24,000ED for tha-oh wait, that's right, Eve isn't dead-YET. Elsword got impaled by that, heh. I could make more than my current contract for his sword and armor."

"Satellite Rain!" I felt a small grenade-like object (probably a grenade) touch my back, which sent me hurling towards the ground, which almost injured me. But when I looked up, I saw more of them falling to the ground, exploding next to me and sending me flying into the same wall as earlier. "Die! Artillery Strike-Missile Shower!" I looked up, yet again, and when I tried to stand up, I was shot into the ground by a rocket, severely wounding me.

"Shit!" I looked down, and saw a giant wound on my chest. I was about to stand up, but I was stomped on by Chung, resulting in me coughing and spitting out blood.

"Die!" Chung stomped on my chest again, and I almost blacked out. But before Chung stopped, I looked up to see that he was in something called 'Berserk Mode'.

"I'm disappointed, Seiker... So very disappointed... If only you'd have killed me sooner... You just might have survived this."

"Survived what?"

"This. Crystal Apocalypse Mk. 2-Crystal Ice. Burn in he-" I was cut off when I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I looked down, and saw a small blade.

"Oh, no! Look what we have here! The Moonlit Hunter has turned into the 'Moonlit Prey'! How ironic." I looked back and saw Add standing there, a horrible grin on his face.

"You bitch! Activate protocol 280462pw_rh-ows! I'll end you, Add!" I jumped away from him, kicking the air. "Crystallized Shockwave!" Once I did, a shockwave with crystals in it shot out at Add, severly injuring him, and teleporting him to an unknown area. "Hah! Fina-"

"Moon, stop it!" I was cut off by Elesis running here and rushing towards Elsword.

"Oh, for the love of el-why the hell are you here?!"

"I just arrived here, and I saw explosions. So I came to check it out, but I arrive to see Elsword impaled! What did you do?!"

"I meant to kill Eve, but Elsword stepped in, being heroic, so, yeah. Well, anyways, she'll be an added bonus for another time."

"What the he-Moon, what happened to you?"

* * *

(Elesis' P.o.v.)

"Hm. It's two fourty-six. I could probably sneak up and scare Elbra-oh! It's a weapons shop, and it's open! It wouldn't hurt to take a look around." I walked over to the shop's door, but I was blindsided when I heard an explosion to the east. "What the? Maybe I should go check it out." With that said, I rushed towards the direction it came from, stumbling once or twice.

"Why am I the clumsy one?!" In rage, I threw a fireball at a wall, quickly burning it almost to a crisp. "I hate thi-" I was cut off when I felt chills and s a couple small shards of ice and some sort of gems hitting me. "Ice? What the-" I was-yet again-cut off, but this time, by actually getting hit into the floor by giant gem, giving me a couple small bruises. "Shit! That hurt!" A small flame-wave burst out from me, shooting at whatever happened to be in my way. But by doing so, it cleared a small opening to where I could see where the explosions were coming from.

I was shocked to see that the one causing explosions was Moon, the one I'd been hunting for. "Finally! I've found him-but wait, who's he fighting?" I looked closer to see him fighting the Elgang, attempting to pick them off. "Elsword? Why is h-is he impaled?! But he's still ali-" I was shocked to see Chung dash towards Moon, injuring him. "What the? I wish could here them talking..."

I quickly advanced, stumbling here and there, almost getting stabbed once or twice. Once I got close enough, I heard Moon say "Crystal Apocalypse Mk. 2-Crystal Ice." He said something else, but he was cut off by a small blade going through his chest.

"Oh no! Look what we have here! The Moonlit Hunter has turned into the 'Moonlit Prey'! How ironic." After that, I heard them have a small conversation, which was cut off by Moon jumping away from the white-haired boy, kicking and teleporting him into an unknown area.

"Ha! Fina-" Moon was cut off by me yelling "Moon, stop!"

"Oh, for the love of el-what the hell are you doing here?"

I kept running until I answered "I just arrived here, and saw explosions, so I'd figured that I could check it out-but I arrive to see Elsword impaled, barely alive! What did you do?!"

"I was after Eve, but he stepped in-being heroic-so, yeah. But-she'll be an added bonus for another time. Elsword'll be my current bonus."

"What the he-Moon, what happened to you?"

"Nothing, they just interfered in my assassination, resulting in this pointless-on their side-battle! Moon, prepare a healing and containment pod. Put Add in the containment. Got it?" I heard Moon say something else, probably receiving an answer from Alpha. "I'm preparing to teleport in ten seconds."

"Stop it!" I heard Rena say as she appeared behind Moon, hitting him in the back of the neck with her dagger's hilt. "You're not going anywhere, you savage demon!" He immediately collapsed, with Raven just barely catching him.

"He's dead after we get some answers from him. Let's get Elsword. They both need to be healed, but we need Moon for interrogation-mostly for Eve."

"I'm coming with you guys. I have to see if Mo-I mean Elsword is alright." Everybody just gave me a look that read "Sure~." Chung pushed me, and said "Everyone! We're going to Ruben Village!" Aisha twirled her staff, creating a small time-space crack, allowing us to get to Ruben in a matter of seconds. Though, I can't help but scream when we go through it.

"Kyaaaaahhhh!" I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst.

* * *

(Moon's P.o.v)

I felt a hard substance smash on the back of my neck, with Rena yelling "You're not going anywhere, you savage demon!" Once that happened, I faintly felt a metal thing slam onto my chest. After that, everything went black and I appeared in a secluded room with only Eclipse and I in it.

"'Sup. How's everything workin' out for ya'?"

"Horribly. And by the way, you made nothing better."

"How? It was going 'horribly' at the beginning. NOT because of me, you shit."

"Whatever." Moon snapped his fingers and a couch appeared, next to a table with sketching supplies on it. "Is this where you go when you're not next to me?"

"Yes... Yes, it is. There's not much else to do, you know. But right now, let's sit and play a game of cards."

"Sure..." I looked to my right and saw a door of light appear-and as I walked over-I opened it, mumbling "Maybe next time," to Eclipse. Once I opened the door, I woke up in real-life. After I looked around, I realized that I was in a secluded room with a camera at every corner on the roof.

"Hm... So you're finally awake." I heard Eve's voice on the loud-speaker, while I flinched. I heard the door open, but I kicked in it's direction, freezing it from my side of the door.

"Let me in!" I heard Raven punching the door, but after a couple of times, I heard footsteps and he stopped.

"What the hell could be happening?" I felt a rush of heat, and I instinctively ducked down.

"Sword Eruption!" I heard Elesis yell this, than all of my ice melted, along with the door bursting into flames, along with two swords shooting through it.

"What the hell?!" Raven burst through the door, piercing my arm with his sword, ending with me kicking him in the face. "Thanks a-lot, 'Rav'! You cleared me an exit!" I ran out the door, cleverly evading all of Elesis' attacks.

"Get back here, Moon!" I felt something slam on my right leg, causing me to fall.

"Hah! You can't escape us that easily!" It ended up being Elsword's sheath, so I made a gun figure with my hand, shooting him in the chest. "Shit!" His body started to freeze, starting from where I shot him.

"Not so fast, Ice-Brat!" I heard Elesis running behind me, so I got up, spinning on my hand.

"Crap, I forgot about YOU! You could have surprised me, had you not yelled."

"Shut up! Burst Wave!" She hit the ground with her flames, causing them to go straight, wounding me.

"Ah!" She grabbed me on the back of my jacket, throwing me to the wall.

"You're coming with me, you idiot!" She raised her sword in front of my face to where if she shifted her position by less than half an inch, she would pierce my neck.

"Whatever. Look's like I can't get to Alpha, so I'll play along..."

"What was that?" She kicked me, then placed some handcuffs on me, which set on fire, keeping me from creating any ice (with my hands, that is). "This way, 'Frosty'."

"Stop with the nicknames."

"Sure~" We arrived in front of a door with a sign that read "Meeting Room For Elgang (No Stalkers Allowed)". _**No**_ _**Stalkers? Does that refer to us?**_

"I don't know..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Alright..." Elesis had a troubled, worried look on her face (Probably for me). After that, she opened the door, which revealed a room filled with my least favorite people: The Elgang.

"Aw, hell..." I'm dead.

* * *

(Elesis' P.o.v.)

"Do you really think that knocking him out was necessary, Rena?"

"Of course I don't, but he just wouldn't calm down... I mean, it's not like I wanted to hurt you lo-"

"Don't you even finish that sentence!" At this certain time, I was having an awkward conversation with Rena about 'stuff' (By stuff, I mean Moon). I could tell by Rena's expression that I was blushing.

"Be quiet! You don't want the boys to know about your 'relationship' with Noon, right?" I nodded, and she continued. "Look, I know that you will never admit it, but you two are in love. I mean, c'mon, whenever we go out to find him, you go out on your own. This is probably because you want to kiss when you see him next."

"I do no-"

I was cut off by Eve walking over and saying "He's awake. You'll probably want to see this." I followed Eve as she showed Rena and I to her special observation room that was once used for containing her old, psychotic stalker in. "Hm... So you're finally awake." Eve spoke into a small microphone that she had, which made Moon flinch on the monitor.

Moon said something, but we couldn't hear it because her seclusion room was sound proof from where we were (only because her old stalker would never shut up).

I looked on the monitor and Moon was kicking at the door, freezing it. "Hey, where's Raven?"

"He's trying to bust the door down." Chung pointed at another screen, which showed the front of the door. It showed him trying to bust the door down by slamming.

"I'm going to help Raven bust the door down, 'kay?" Everybody nodded, and I was on my way, rushing.

I stumbled a few times on my way, and I ended up falling down some stairs. "Shi-" I was cut off when Raven spotted me and grabbed my arm, pulling me to the door.

"I can't open it. I think it's his ice. That's what's screwing me up."

"I know it is. Only MY fire can pierce it. Sword Eruption!" I created two blades of fire that shot at the door, burning it and leaving a giant gap where the door once was.

"What the hell?!" Moon yelled this when Raven grabbed onto Moon through the burnt-up door. Moon kicked Raven in the face, while laughing and saying "Thanks bunches, Rav! You've single-handedly cleared me an exit!"

I began attacking him, but he just dodged them all. "Moon, get back here!" I began to run after him until Elsword's sheath hit his leg.

"Hah, you can't escape us that easily!" This is what Elbrat yelled in triumph until he was shot by Moon in the chest, which resulted in his body starting to freeze over as he yelled "Shit!" Moon started to run away again, but I yelled "You're not going anywhere, Ice-Brat!"

As soon as I said this, Moon spun around on his hand, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Out of reaction, I just said "Shut up! Burst Wave!" I hit the ground, causing eruptions of fire which headed straight towards Moon.

Once I grabbed Moon's collar, he yelled "Ah!"

After that, I threw him at a wall, I quickly yelled "You're coming with me, idiot!" I put my sword at the front of his neck threatening him (though I wasn't prepared to end him).

He mumbled something that I didn't catch, so I sarcastically said "What was that?" I kicked him again, but this time I put some special made handcuffs on him, which prevented him from using his ice the second they touched his skin. "This way, Frosty."

"Stop with the damned nicknames."

"Sure~"

Once we arrived at the entrance to the Elgang's meeting-room, he said "I don't know," out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Okay..." I looked at him with a troubled face, wondering if he was alright. Once he said that, I opened the door,which revealed a room with the rest of the Elgang (excluding me and Elbrat).

"Aw, hell..." Moon looked like he was getting ready to plan an escape, but the door shut behind us.

"Huh?"

* * *

(Chapter Seven End)


	8. Chapter Eight: The Escape

_Hey, it's whitemist0 here, and I want to apologize for not posting a new chapter in about a month. i was not able to make the time for writing because I was stacked with homework from my school, and on my downtime, I've been playing Destiny lately._

_But I would also like to thank Albertrojas and average-schoolgirl for having both favorited and followed my story, along with Sphyl for following it._

_But now, without further delay, here is chapter 8 of Tales of a Wandering Moon._

Chapter 8

* * *

(Moon's P.o.v.)

"Shit." I was surrounded by the Elgang, almost all of whom I hate. "Why the fuck did you take me here?" I looked over at Elesis who was already with the rest of them.

"Well, it was voted on, so wo-"

"I'll kill you!" Elesis was cut off by Elsword pouncing at me, screaming.

"Fuck off, you little bitch!" He was about to hit me, but I kicked him away, which ended up freezing his head (which still kept him alive), and smashed him into a wall.

"Wha-what?! How can he still use his ice?!" Elesis looked shocked at this happening, so I explained.

"It's obvious why, for you see, it runs in my bloo-" I was cut off by Eve running up to me and putting her right hand around my neck, ALMOST holding me up in the air.

"Stop this! We aren't here to be smug with you, scum!"

"Scary! But not THAT scary!" I snapped my fingers, which caused where I was to be replaced by an ice-dummy, which then turned me invisible.

"You crazy fuck!" Eve slammed my dummy onto the ground, and almost made it shatter, so I took this chance to slip into their base's control room (only because I assumed that Eve and the rest thought that I was knocked unconscious).

"Bitches..."

* * *

It took two-to-three minutes to get to the room, along with hacking into it's defenses so I could get in. "Fucking finally." I quietly opened the door, hacking into the systems and logging in. Due to being able to do this, I earned the right of every, single piece of data that Eve has stored in her mainframe (dubbed "Elgang Information, ver. 9.3"). Once I did this, I also gained access to their cameras, so I decided to spy on the rest.

"Hey, Ara, do you think that there's something different about Moon?" Rena looked like she was in deep thought.

"Yup, I do, but what do you mean when you say 'different'?" Ara looked puzzled at Rena's perplexing question.

"I mean that I sense no life-force radiating from Moon." Eve overheard this and rushed to my double, where she performed a health scan.

"Shit!" I immediately locked down the small control room which I was in, I then proceeded to lock down all other rooms in this house or their base.

"Eve, what's happening?!" Ara started to crunch up in fear, then Eve simply replied "Moon has hacked into our security and defenses, meaning that he controls this 'place'." She looked into a camera, and put up one finger, which probably meant that she would be here in one minute.

"Shit! I have to get all this data!" I pulled out a small hard drive that Alpha gave me, which can store any and all data I come across. I plugged it in, and began downloading the data-all of the data. But once I did, I glanced at one of the screens and saw that the Elgang began to sprint out of the doorway to their meeting room.

"We're coming for you!" Elsword was with the rest of the gang, running up to where I currently was: the control room.

"Fuck! I have to hurry!" I was in a rush, beginning to freeze the door so that it wouldn't open.

"Knock knock!" Elsword slammed on the door, likely shooting and throwing runes at it.

"Good luck, you dunce! Only one person can burn it! And from what I see on the monitors, it's not the-"

"I'm not where?" Elesis appeared on the other side of the door, and on the monitor.

"**Done loading. I suggest that you leave, for from my calculations, you have a 0.0000000091901 percent chance of making it out of here alive.**" The fucking computer began to speak, and right when it had finished, I unplugged my data drive, and I was about to escape when Elesis burst through the door, while the blast wave created a gigantic hole through the wall, revealing snow.

"You bitch!" I was about to jump out of the hole, but Elesis grabbed my collar, throwing me onto the ground.

"For once, why can't you just listen to us?!" Eve rushed in, right after Elesis told me that, and kicked me into a wall.

"I have plenty of reasons not to, but mainly there's one: the fact that Eve always tries to smash my face in, that bi-"

"Shut your mouth, you scum!" She kicked me again, which I barely dodged.

"Fuck off, but here's a challenge! Try to locate me!" I stood in the hole in the wall, facing the Elgang. "Sayonara, you demon!" I leaned backwards, spinning around in the air, creating a block of ice as big as me, but when I hit it, I disappeared from the location, reappearing in Alpha's lab.

"Welcome. I have installed a few new things here during the four-to-five months you've been gone." Alpha appeared on a hologram (likely one of the many things that he installed), and welcomed me here. "You're systems are probably in need of a check-up."

"It's good to see you too, Alpha." I paused for a minute, then began to pull out a small, folded piece of paper, which contained the general information of a contract that I had made with a certain benefactor: Wally. "Do you have Add in a cryo/anti space-time-pod?"

"Of course I do. He's in the Special Quarantine zone, or the SQ for short."

"Thanks, I can find it from here, but first, could you have a look at my leg and powers?"

"Sure. I'll open a small portal for you to come through."

"Alright, I'll come in when ready."

"Good, good. I will proceed to open it in 6...5...4...3...2... Now." Once he said 'Now', a portal opened in front of me and I slowly walked in.

"Finally."

* * *

(Rena's P.o.v.)

"Where did he go?! I can't sense his life force anywhere!" I was yelling and searching the snowy ground, but I didn't find him.

"Shut up! You're worse than Aisha on one of her 'Bad Hair Days'!" Elsword was furious, and he just spat where Moon's ice was.

"What did you just say?! You're no worse than Chung when he thinks he's in trouble." Aisha ran over and kicked Elsword on the back of his knee, which really bothered me.

"That's uncalled for!" Chung, who also looked furious, just walked back into the house, slamming the door behind him hard enough to break it off the hinges.

"Everybody, just shut up!" Elesis ordered everyone to be quiet, and miraculously, every, single person listened. "Eve, did you or did you not activate the tracker?"

"I did indeed activate it... Do you plan on going after him?"

There was a sudden, yet expected, pause from Elesis , until she answered Eve, stating "Yes, I do. I didn't get to tell him what was needed to be told." Eve just nodded, and began to walk to the base, until she was stopped by Chung running out of there, screaming in agony.

"Aahh! It burns! It burns! Take it off!" He stumbled, then began squirming on the ground.

"What happened? Did you fail at attempting to upgrade your armor?" Elsword was still in a bad mood, so he began to make rude remarks and the like.

"I can tell you what happened. Moon simply planted a bug into our computer mainframe, and when Chung tried to upload info about Moon into his armor, he idiotically released the bug into his armor's mainframe, thus making him act like he is now. It's quite simple, really." Everyone looked dumbfounded, until Aisha broke the silence.

"How could you tell what happened?" Once this was asked, Eve was already next to Chung's armor, which was freezing from the inside out.

"I automatically run a scan of his armor whenever he attempts to add information to it." She grabbed a small, and shaped hole in the back of his armor, and forcefully ripped it off, causing him to scream even louder. Once his armor was ripped off, his body was revealed to have many, many burns all over his body that were likely caused by Moon's ice, which doesn't melt.

"Rena, we have to get him inside to treat his burns! Quickly!" Raven, grabbed him, and we proceeded to go to our infirmary area. Once we were there, we gently let him down.

"Alright, I'm going to perform the spell to heal him. Aright?" Raven nodded, and I began the incantation. After a few minutes of this, I was ready "Seal of Patience!" Chung was covered in a green aura, then I spoke. "This should hold him for awhile. We should get something to treat his burns, though." I looked down, a bit disappointed.

Raven simply patted my back, then said "It's alright. You tried you're best, and that's all we can ask for." He got close to me, then we kissed. After that, we walked out to the rest of the gang.

"Is everybody ready to go?" We all nodded when Elesis spoke, but we were interrupted when we were suddenly teleported into a strange, yet familiar, place.

"Welcome, brats." That voice could only belong to one person: Glave. "As you are all currently wondering, except for Elsword, who is thinking about strangling Moon, I have brought you here to simply make a deal."

We all looked at each other, than I spoke. "A deal? You expect us to believe that? Just what is this 'deal' anyways?"

"The deal is that I'll tell you how to get to where Moon is."

"No thanks, you magic-scum." Eve scolded him, but he just brushed it off.

"The place that he is in is a place that requires a space-time portal to get into. If I am correct, which I always am, you don't have one."

"Fine, but what's the catch?" Raven finally stepped up, standing next to me.

"Ah, yes... 'The catch'... The catch is that you need to retrieve something that he has and bring it back to me."

"What is this something?"

"Add. You do know him, don't you? I mean, Eve did slaughter him before."

"Shut up, you psycho!" Eve dashed towards him, but he just flicked her and she flew back.

"Calm down, children. The one I seek is from another dimension. He survived that battle, but sadly, Eve did not. SHE was killed." He paused for a moment, then continued. "Now, do you accept the terms?" We all looked at each other, than Elesis said "Yes, we do."

"Good, now here is the teleportation device." He threw a small box at us, then bid us a good day. "Good riddance." When he disappeared, we all glanced at each other, then I spoke.

"Are we all sure about this?"

"Yes." Everyone said that in unison, then Eve threw the box onto the ground, creating a small portal.

"Come, let's go Moon hunting."

* * *

(Chapter Eight End)


End file.
